Whirlpool baths typically have several jet nozzles that each discharge a comforting stream of water and air into a tub cavity within which the bather reclines. Although the comforting streams provide excellent muscle relaxing therapy to those areas upon which the streams are directed, little therapeutic effect is provided to the other areas of the bather's muscles. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a whirlpool jet extension system that included a flexible hose that was connectable to one of the jet nozzles of the whirlpool bath that allowed a user to direct one of the water and air streams to desired muscle areas. It would also be a benefit to have such a whirlpool jet extension system that included a flexible hose having one or more user positionable suction cup securing assemblies for allowing a user to aim the discharge stream from the flexible hose in a desired direction. Because a bather may not use the whirlpool jet extension system at all times, it would be a further benefit to have a whirlpool jet extension system having a flexible hose that was easily connected and detached as desired.